Pass away
by shine21
Summary: Hochzeit. Sein ganzes Leben mit nur einer, geliebten Person verbringen...darauf freut man sich an diesem wichtigen Tag. Doch was ist, wenn jemand etwas dagegen hat und nicht erst wartet bis zur Trauung um das deutlich zu machen?(Dark, Angst, HD, Slash...r
1. Prolog Missing

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry; Hermine/Ron; ???/Harry

**Rating:** Dark, Angst, Das Rating erhöht sich noch erheblich-.-'

**INFO:** Die Idee kam mir aus diversen Filmen...-.-' Die Idee setzte sich einfach festO.o''

**Ich habe die Fehler korrigiert. Die Story ist jetzt sozusagen nochmal von mir Betagelesen;-)**

**Pass Away**

**Prolog**

**Missing.....**

In einem dunklen Zimmer. Fotos hingen an der Wand. Fotos von nur einer Person in den verschiedensten Situationen. Das Bett, welches im rechten hinteren Teil stand wurde gerade zurecht gemacht, frisch bezogen und mit Rosenblättern bedeckt.

**Hush...**

**Hush...**

**,,Bald bist du mein..."**

**Hush **

**Hush**

**Ab ins Körbchen...**

Die Person wandte sich vom Bett ab und ging zu den Fotos, strich sachte darüber. Über eines, bei dem man merkte, dass ein Teil herausgeschnitten wurde.Der Kopf.

**Hush....Er wird dich nicht bekommen...."**

Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Der schmale Lichtstrahl, der hindurch drang erklarte kurz die Sicht auf die Fotos. Es waren alles Fotos von einem jungen Mann, an die zwanzig mit schwarzem kurzen Haar und leuchtendgrüne Augen. Dieser schlang seine Arme um eine weitere Person dessen Kopf auf vielen der Fotos herausgeschnitten wurde.

Die Tür schloss sich. Dunkelheit trat wieder an den Platz des Lichtes...

**----------------**

**,,Hermine...wo ist meine Fliege?"**

Harry lief aufgeregt in seinem Schlafzimmer herum. Hermine, die neben ihm stand lächelte nur und hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest, so dass er stehen bleiben musste. Dann zog sie ihm die gesuchte, weiße, Fliege um.

**,,Ich habe sie! Beruhige dich..oder willst** **du bei deiner Hochzeit schweißnass auftauchen und letztendlich hyperventilieren.."**

Als sie fertig war, löste sich Hermine von Harry, dieser setzte sich auf das Bett und seufzte.

**,,Ja ja, ich weiß aber ich bin irgendwie so aufgeregt. Als ob etwas passieren wird..."**

Hermine kniete sich vor ihn und legte ihre Hand auf Harry's Wange.

**,,Ja, etwas wird passieren..bald bist du ein verheirateter Mann..."**grinste sie.

Beide schauten zur geöffneten Tür an der jemand stand. Harry's Trauzeuge, Ron Weasley.

**,,Nana...willst du kurz vor deiner Hochzeit mit meiner Verlobten durchbrennen?"**

fragte er belustigt und ging zu den beiden.

_**,,Wer weiß, Ron. Gehen wir jetzt sonst komme ich noch zu spät zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit."**_lachte Harry und stand auf.

Die drei machten sich auf zu der weißen Limousine, die draußen vor dem Haus stand und wartete. Sie stiegen ein und die Limousine fuhr los.

**Eine halbe Stunde später....**

_**,,Wo bleibt er nur?"**_

Draco stand in einem weißen Anzug vor der Kirche, an seiner Seite Blaise und Pansy.

**,,Drake....Harry kommt noch. Vielleicht ist nur etwas dazwischen gekommen..."**

versuchte Blaise seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. Doch dieser schien nur noch nervöser zu werden

**,,Er wollte unbedingt mit diesem Muggelding hierher...er hätte doch einfach apparieren können."**

In diesem Augenblick apparierten zwei Personen vor den Kirchplatz. Hermine und Ron. Beide sahen schrecklich aus. Ihre Haare durcheinander, verdreckt, Arme und Beine blutig zerkratzt und geprellt.

Draco, Blaise und Pansy rannten zu ihnen und halfen den beiden auf. Draco hielt Hermine besorgt in seinen Armen.

**,,Was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry?"**

Mit letzter Kraft konnte Hermine nur wenige Worte erwidern. Doch diese wenigen Worte reichten um Draco's Augen in Entsetzen weiten zu lassen.

Ihre Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

**Harry.....Jemand hat Harry entführt....**

**TBC**

Wie wars? Soll ziemlich Dark werden....und Psycho;-) kommi nicht vergessen:-P


	2. Kap1 Alone in the Dark

Autor:shine21

Beta: Leider nur von mir durchgelesen-.-

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber-)

Stefanie: Hm, kein schlechter Gedanke aber vielleicht zu offensichtlich? Mal sehen ;-)

INFO: Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und blaue Augen geschrieben ...habe es schon verbessert -.-'

Danke an araglas16 ;-D

**Kapitel 1**

**Alone in the Dark**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Orientierungslosigkeit. Er wusste nicht wo er sich gerade befand noch welcher Tag es war. Das Einzige was ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde war die Tatsache, dass er alles andere als verheiratet war und das er in einem fremden Bett lag. Ohne sein Jackett, nur mit seinem Hemd und seiner Hose bekleidet.

_-Dray macht sich jetzt bestimmt große Sorgen und was ist mit Hermine und Ron passiert-_

_"Wo bin ich nur gelandet?"_ seufzte er leise und schaute sich um. Alles war dunkel und somit war die Chance gleich Null, dass er auch nur einen geringen Anhaltspunkt, anhand seines Aufenthaltsortes, kriegen würde.

Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren...soweit es die pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zuließen. Was war nur geschehen?

Er saß vor lauter Vorfreude an seinen großen Tag in der Limousine, die er sich extra für den heutigen Tag, sofern es noch der Tag seiner Hochzeit war, gemietet hatte. Hermine hatte ihm gerade seine Haare zurechtgestrichen und Ron saß neben seiner Verlobten, schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich ging alles so schnell ...

Hermine warf sich auf ihn, sprach leise einen Spruch, als das Auto sich auch schon überschlug, dann wurde alles schwarz. Wie ein Schleier, der ihm übergeworfen wurde. Das Einzige, das er noch erkennen konnte war eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam.

Fröstelnd zog er sich die Decke über und bemerkte etwas. Sein rechtes Handgelenk hing mit Hilfe einer Handschelle an dem Bettpfosten und er war regelrecht an das Bett gefesselt. Der Versuch Magie anzuwenden, schlug fehl. An irgendetwas schien seine Zauberei abzuprallen.

_-Toll, also habe ich es nicht mit einem irren Muggel, sondern mit einem irren Zauberer zu tun.-_

Seufzend lehnte er sich wieder zurück und schloss seine Augen. Dachte an Draco und wie besorgt dieser nun sein musste. Besorgt und unwissend

**36 Stunden vermisst...**

_"Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist ... Draco, du musst mir glauben, ich habe alles getan um ...",_Hermine fing an zu schluchzen, hielt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und machte sich große Vorwürfe.

_"Du hast keine Schuld! Durch dich ist er vielleicht noch am Leben. Aber warum sollte ihn jemand entführen?"_

Draco kam zu ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Hermine wurde für ihn und Harry zu einer sehr guten Freundin und so sehr er auch nach einem Schuldigen suchte so wusste er, dass er ihn nicht bei Hermine oder Ron suchen durfte.

_"Der Typ ist skrupellos. Der Fahrer ist tot, wir sind verletzt und nur durch viel Glück am Leben. Das Einzige, dass dieser Irre erreichen wollte ist, Harry zu kriegen und das hat er erreicht.",_ knurrte Ron und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, knallte sie auf den Tisch. Über seinen Augen hatte er eine große Platzwunde, sein Knie war geprellt und zahlreiche blaue Flecke zierten seinen Körper. Hermine erging es da nicht besser.

Als Blaise hereinkam, drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Erwartungsvoll sah Draco zu seinem besten Freund und erhoffte sich von ihm Neuigkeiten zum Verbleib seines Verlobten. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_"Keine Spuren. Es gab keine anderen Reifenspuren, keine Fußspuren ...__Die Polizei und sogar das Ministerium hat sich eingeschaltet. Ein Verbrechen von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe ist nicht auszuschließen. Es tut mir leid, Draco ...",_ berichtete er leise, schaute auf den Boden.

_"Das kann doch nicht sein! Irgendwo müssen doch Spuren sein. Wenn sie nicht in der Lage sind ihn zu finden, werde ich ihn selbst suchen!"_

**45 Stunden vermisst...**

Licht! Grelles Licht wurde auf ihn gerichtet. Harry öffnete seine Augen und wurde von dem Lichtstrahl einer Lampe geblendet. Doch diesmal war etwas anders...diesmal spürte er eindeutig eine Präsenz.

_"Wer ist da?",_ fragte er fest und laut.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, richtete er sich auf und versuchte mit seiner freien Hand etwas zu fassen ...aber nichts geschah. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand um seinen linken Arm und er wurde nach vorne gezogen. Seine rechte Hand begann durch das Zerren zu schmerzen und ein leises Keuchen war seine Reaktion darauf.

_"Ahh, was wollen sie von mir...?",_ seine Stimme zitterte zwar dennoch versuchte er so bestimmend wie nur möglich zu klingen.

Harry spürte wie sich die fremde Person zu ihm herunter beugte. Nah an dessen Ohr, flüsterte diese ihm etwas zu.

_"...alles von dir. Lange musste ich warten, doch jetzt gehörst du mir..."_

Obwohl er sehr gut hinhörte, konnte er die Stimme des oder der Fremden nicht deuten. Weder nach Geschlecht noch nach Alter. Sie war verzerrt, klang wie die Mischung aus einer weiblichen und männlichen Stimme.

Sanft wurde ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht und sein Entführer entfernte sich von ihm. Doch das Licht blieb. Plötzlich hörte er etwas und das Licht erhellte für kurze Zeit den gesamten Raum. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war wieder die altbekannte Dunkelheit am Platz des Lichtes.

_"Warum ...",_ stellte Harry die Frage in den Raum ohne zu wissen ob sein Entführer noch anwesend war oder nicht. Lange Zeit herrschte Stille doch diese wurde von einem Seufzen, direkt vor Harry gebrochen.

_"Tse, Tse ..das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Dieser Malfoy wird dich mir nicht wegnehme ..."_

Harry hörte Schritte, die sich von ihm entfernten und eine Tür, die geöffnet wurde, doch konnte kein Licht erkennen. Es musste wohl schon Nacht sein...

Alleine in der Dunkelheit konnte sich Harry nicht mehr halten und die Verzweiflung gewann die Überhand. Verzweiflung und Angst. Er zog seine Beine an seinen Körper und Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht zu bahnen. Seinen Wangen hinab zu seinen Lippen, fielen diese auf das Laken und benetzten es.

"_Wann kommst du Dray? Wann holst du mich hier raus?", _seine Hand umfasste fest seinen Ring den er um den Hals trug.

Einsam, ängstlich und ahnungslos. Gefühle, die er nie gedacht hatte wieder fühlen zu müssen, seit er endlich von seinen Verwandten fort und zu Draco ging ...in sein neues Leben.

_"Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal glücklich sein?",_ wisperte er und wiegte sich von eine Seite zur anderen.

**TBC**

So, jetzt ist auch das erste Kapitel fertig -) Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ist ja ganz schön merkwürdig was da mit Harry passiert und warum sieht der Arme nichts...

Und was wird Draco unternehmen?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;-) Kommis nicht vergessen


	3. Schmerzende Ungewissheit

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Angst

Pairing: Draco/Harry/Harry, Ron/Hermine, Blaise?

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber :-)

severina35,kylyen, araglas16, Honighase, SamanthaPotter

An alle: OK...es ist nicht Voldie gebe ich EntwarnungAber ratet ruhig weiter XD

INFO: Es wird wohl noch undurchsichtig bleiben... es ist halt wie in einem Film, erst am Ende weiß man in etwa wer es war und warum diese Person es getan hat ;-)

Kapitel 2

Schmerzende Ungewissheit...

Wieder war alles dunkel. So verdammt dunkel! Harry dachte schon angestrengt darüber nach ob der oder die Fremde ihn absichtlich in der Dunkelheit ließen damit er sie nicht erkannte. Doch warum?  
Kannte er die Person etwa?  
Wer aus seinem Bekanntenkreis wäre zu so etwas fähig?  
Würde das Leben seiner Freunde aufs Spiel setzen nur um ihn zu entführen...?

Er zerrte, wie schon viele Male davor, an der Handschelle, die um seine rechte Hand lag und mit der er immer noch an dem Bettpfosten gefesselt war. Wenn er schon nichts sehen konnte, dann könnte sein Entführer ihm wenigstens diese, völlig unnötige, Handschelle entfernen! Sie schmerzte und langsam wurde ihm diese Position unangenehm. Seine Blase machte sich bemerkbar. er hatte Hunger...doch es war keiner da, dem er dies mitteilen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und Schritte. Es müsste jemand im Raum sein... und dieser Jemand kam direkt auf ihn zu!

_„Ist da jemand? Hören sie... ich muss ganz dringend und außerdem habe ich Hunger und...", _rasselte er in einem herunter, mit dem Gedanken, dass derjenige, der gerade hineinkam jeden Moment wieder verschwinden könnte. Doch dem war nicht so.

Es legte sich eine Hand auf seine Wange, strich darüber und plötzlich lagen zwei warme Lippen auf seinen. Er biss sich auf seine Zunge, wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand anderer als Draco küsste... ihn berührte.  
Das Blut lief seinen Mund entlang, benetzte das Bett.

Der Entführer leckte über Harrys Lippen dessen Blut ab. Dann fuhr die Hand nach oben zu Harrys Handschelle, er hörte ein klickendes Geräusch und seine Hand war frei. Doch er konnte sie nicht bewegen, da sie festgehalten und er zu der Person gezogen wurde.

_„Du läufst jetzt neben mir her... ich bringe dich ins Bad und danach kriegst du was zu essen. Verstanden?"_

Wieder vernahm er nur eine verzerrte Stimme, doch anstatt näher darauf einzugehen nickte er nur und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit hinausziehen.

Harry versuchte durch den Duft des Fremden dessen Identität zu deuten. Wenn er ihn kannte dann kannte er auch dessen Duft. Doch dieselbe Idee schien auch sein Entführer gehabt zu haben... denn er roch rein gar nichts. Er konnte nur etwas raues an seiner Handfläche erspüren... mehr nicht...

Wie lang würde er wohl noch hier bleiben müssen? Ein Schauer durchzog seinen Körper an den Gedanken was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde. Er bekam Angst... doch er wusste nicht wovor. Vielleicht war es in seiner jetzigen Lage gar nicht mal so schlecht, nicht zu wissen was der andere mit einem vor hatte.

Obwohl es dunkel war, erkannte Harry eines ganz genau. Vor seinem geistigen Augen erschienen ein leuchtend blaues Augenpaar, das ihn verliebt und fröhlich ansahen. Das letzte was er noch von seinem großen blonden Liebling in Erinnerung hatte kurz, bevor Draco apparierte und ihn mit seinen Freunden in ihrem Haus zurückließ.

Eine war Harry klar. Er war nicht allein... draußen wartete jemand auf ihn, suchte ihn und würde nicht eher aufgeben, bis er ihn gefunden hätte und das wäre ein Grund nicht aufzugeben. Derjenige, der das alles hier zu verschulden hatte würde ihn nicht unterkriegen, nicht so lange er noch am Leben war und, wenn es wirklich sein Tod wäre der von Interesse war dann hätte ihn sein Entführer schon längst getötet...

_Doch was ist es wirklich? Was will er wirklich? Das ich leide oder Draco?_

**60 Stunden... 9 Uhr**

_„Immer noch keinerlei neue Spur von Harry... nun haben sich auch die Muggel eingeschaltet..."_

Blaise lief zu Draco und legte ihm eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Beiden sah man an, dass sie ausgelaugt, müde waren. Immer nur neue Fragen doch wo waren die ganzen Antworten? Momentan befanden sie sich noch im Krankenhaus bei Hermine, die am heutigen Tag entlassen werden sollte.  
_  
„...die Gerichtsmedizin jedoch hat neue Informationen.",_ Blaise und Draco drehten sich zu Pansy um, die an der Tür stand und Blaises Erzählung weiterführte.  
_  
„Der Fahrer war schon tot, bevor der Wagen gegen den Baum fuhr. Die genaue Todesursache wird noch festgestellt. Es gibt keinerlei Schleif; - oder Fußspuren, die Forensik und die Polizei stehen vor einem Rätsel. Für uns jedoch ist es ein, zwar nicht 100 , Beweis, dass es sich um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe handeln muss. Bis jetzt wird noch ermittelt... wir haben einen aus unseren Reihen hineingeschleust, der uns regelmäßig informieren wird. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht... da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", _sie hielt kurz inne, sah zu Draco, dessen Gesicht keinerlei Regung zeigte und fuhr dann fort.

_„Draco... Harry wurde nun offiziell als vermisst erklärt. Die Zauber und auch die Muggelwelt werden alles nur erdenkliche tun um ihn zu finden..."_

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief zur Tür, an Pansy vorbei.

_„Ich weiß nur eines... dieser Irre oder diese Irre hat mir Harry genommen! An unserem wichtigsten Tag... ich lasse diese Person nicht damit davon kommen! Koste es was es wolle..."_

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, das Gebäude. Als er durch den Park ging und sich umschaute, all die glücklichen Menschen sah, die unbekümmert zusammen liefen oder auf den Bänken saßen überkam ihn ein tiefes Gefühl der Traurigkeit.

Wieso tat ein Mensch einem anderem so etwas an? Welche Motive verbargen sich dahinter? War es Geld? Dann würde er ihm alles geben.  
Doch diese Ungewissheit war das Schlimmste!  
Nicht zu wissen wieso? Wo sich Harry befand... wie es ihm ging.  
Der Entführer hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihm gemeldet... eine Lösegeldforderung hinterlassen. So wüsste er wenigstens, dass Harry noch am Leben war... oder hätte einen Grund!

Seit dem Tod des dunklen Lords hatten beide gedacht endlich glücklich zu werden... endlich zusammen zu leben... Vielleicht waren sie zu leichtsinnig zu glauben, dass sie endlich glücklich sein könnten und das war ihre Strafe...

Es zermarterte Draco regelrecht von innen. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, nichts tun zu können... In Angst um die Einzige geliebte Person sein zu müssen, die man noch hat. So etwas war unvorstellbar schmerzvoll...

Als er vor ihrem kleinen Haus ankam, dachte Draco zurück an die Zeit in der sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten zusammen zu ziehen. Kurz nach ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts... nach dem Tod Lord Voldemorts.  
Es war ein kleines Haus, gemütlich, mit einem kleinen Vorgarten... idyllisch. Typisch für eine normale Familie...

Harry wollte immer ein normales Haus, ein normales Leben. Ohne den Ruhm, ohne Verpflichtungen gegenüber des Ministeriums... einfach nur allein mit Draco in ihrem kleinen stinknormalen Haus.  
Wie schnell doch alles ein Ende finden kann...

Plötzlich erkannte Draco etwas an der Haustür. Einen kleinen weißen Zettel und ein Foto, welches an die Tür gepinnt wurde.

Er lief dorthin und riss beides ab. Als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte, zerknüllte er ihn, sah sich das Foto an und seine Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. Dann rannte er los. Zurück zu Blaise und Pansy.

_Ich werde dich kriegen du Bastard!_

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien immer wieder das Foto, welches neben dem Hinweis hing. es ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Harry wie er an ein Bett gefesselt war, direkt in die Richtung der Kamera schaute. Erschöpft und verängstigt... in einem hellen Raum ohne jegliche Hinweise auf seinen Standort.  
_  
Ich habe das was die wichtig ist. Was uns wichtig ist. Ich will weder Geld noch Anerkennung. Mein einziges Begehr ist bereits in meinen Händen. Finde den Schatz, den ich in Händen halte. finde meine Hinweise, die ich dir hinterlasse. Doch bedenke! Wessen Leben in meinen Händen ist und welches ich beende, hängt ganz von dir ab._

TBC

Finit;-) Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat..

Reviews sind sehr erwünscht XD


	4. Entscheidung und Hoffnung

Autor:shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Angst, Drama

INFO: Ich nenne, wenn ich es schreibe alle bei ihrem Vornamen. Das hört sich meiner Meinung nach verständlicher an und ist leichter...für den Überblick  
Bei Julian Callaghan wechsele ich es ab

Ach ja, ein kapitel habe ich vergessen O.o Das ist das original dritte Kapite!!!

**Kapitel 3**

**Entscheidungen und Hoffnung**

"Ich höre Stimmen! Ist da wer? Bitte...bitte helfen sie mir...ich bin hier!"

//Wo auch immer...//

Jetzt begann er auch schon sarkastisch zu werden. Harry lehnte sich auf sein Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Auch, wenn dieses Vorhaben eher unnötig war.  
Denn er sah nichts und ihm wurde langsam bewusst, dass sein Entführer ihn durch einen Zauber hat erblinden lassen.

Die Stimmen, die er hörte, waren sehr leise. Entweder er befand sich irgendwo sehr tief unten oder sein Entführer hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er in seinem ,Gefängnis' nichts von draußen wahrnehmen konnte.

Doch noch etwas viel Schlimmeres kam ihm in den Sinn. Wenn es sich wirklich um einen Zauber handelte, dann müsste er schnellstens wieder rückgängig gemacht werden sonst...

Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Draco würde ihn sicherlich finden und zwar rechtzeitig! Immer wieder versuchte er Magie anzuwenden, doch der Versuch schlug fehl.  
Da hatte jemand wohl ganze Arbeit geleistet und an alles gedacht.

In Gedanken ging Harry jeden durch, der als Entführer in Frage käme aber wo jemand vielleicht das geringste Motiv hätte, so fehlten diesem die Möglichkeiten es auszuführen.

//Lucius ist in Azkaban und Voldemort ist tot. Meine Freunde scheiden aus, da sie bei mir waren. Blaise, Pansy und Dray waren vor der Kirche...//

Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen von dieser ganzen Grübelei, die letztendlich zu keinem Resultat führte.

Eine Idee hatte er jedoch. Er rüttelte an dem Bettpfosten und merkte wie dieser nach gab. Leicht aber es war immerhin ein Zeichen. Das einzige Problem war sein Entführer und dass er nichts sehen konnte.

Wenn seine Augen ihren Dienst nicht mehr taten dann müssten es seine Ohren übernehmen, dachte er sich und nahm sich eines fest vor.

//Ich habe so vieles durchgestanden und überlebt. Da lasse ich mich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen!//

OoooooooOooo

**62 Stunden. 11 Uhr**

"Jetzt hinterlässt der Entführer schon Hinweise! Will er mit mir spielen? Auf Harrys Kosten?"

Erschöpft und völlig ratlos ließ sich Draco auf die Couch sinken. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn auch sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sicher, es war eine neue Spur, endlich hatten sie etwas konkreteres. Die Gewissheit, dass der Entführer nicht primär hinter Dracos und Harrys Geld her war.  
Aber...

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Blaise, der mit Ron in der Küche war öffnete sie und bat einen Herrn herein, der komplett in schwarz gekleidet war. Dieser kam direkt auf Draco zu und bot ihm seine Hand zum Gruß an.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy?", nach einem Nicken von Dracos Seite fuhr der Mann fort.

Er war sehr jung wie Draco unter Erstaunen feststellen musste. Vielleicht nur drei-vier Jahre älter als er. Braunes Haar, fiel ihm über die Stirn und wurde hinten mit einem Gummiband zugebunden. Alles in einem ein sehr gutaussehender Mann aber etwas an ihm machte ihn stutzig. Doch was war es?

"Callaghan, Julian Callaghan. Ich bin der ermittelnde Beamte im Fall Harry Potter."

Der junge Polizist setzte sich nach der Aufforderung Dracos auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl.

"Ich muss ihnen und ihren Freunden, die bei dem Unfall anwesend waren einige Fragen stellen. Ich habe gehofft Sie bei ihren Freunden anzutreffen.", doch er kam nicht weit mit seinen Ausführungen. Draco stand auf und unterbrach ihn.

"Wir haben schon genug mit ihren Mu...Kollegen geredet. Es wurde alles gesagt! Außerdem haben wir unsere eigenen Methoden."

Julian fühlte sich jedoch nicht in geringster Weise davon angesprochen, ein Grinsen legte sich über seine Lippen und er lächelte Draco weiter unentwegt an.

"Mit ihren Methoden bin ich genausten vertraut, oder warum denken Sie, dass ein so junger Ermittler wie ich es bin für diesen Fall eingesetzt wurde?"

Alle Anwesenden schauten den jungen Mann vor sich genau an, musterten ihn und schienen zu überlegen. Bis Hermine die Stille brach.

"Sind sie etwa ein..."

"Ein Zauberer? Gott bewahre nein, aber Mr. Malfoy hatte schon recht in seiner Annahme, dass ich ein Muggel bin. Der Einzige aus meiner Familie, der es zum Zauberer geschafft hat ist mein Bruder. Mir wurde die Ehre leider verwehrt."

"Dann stellen sie ihre Fragen! Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden. Es sind schon fast drei Tage seit der Entführung Harrys, meines Verlobten vergangen."

"Haben ihr Verlobter oder Sie irgendwelche Feinde? Wurden ihnen Drohbriefe oder dergleichen geschickt? Drohanrufe vielleicht?"

Draco dachte kurz nach und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Alle Feinde, die wir oder Harry hatten sind tot. Bis auf meinen Vater aber der sitzt wie sie vielleicht wissen in Azkaban unter Verwahrung. Meine Mutter lebt allein und hegt keinen Groll gegen mich oder Harry. Mehr fallen mir nicht ein."

Julian notierte das Gesagte auf seinem Notizblock, sah auf und fragte Draco weiter.

"Gut! Gab es Streit zwischen ihnen beiden?"

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich und er sah seinen Gegenüber wütend an, stemmte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

"Sie denken doch nicht etwa, dass ich etwas mit seiner Entführung zu tun haben könnte, oder? Sie wissen ja nicht einmal im Geringsten was wir beide alles durchmachen mussten! Ich könnte ihm nie so etwas antun! Geschweige denn so etwas in Auftrag geben."

Blaise versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen und drückte ihn sanft auf die Couch zu Hermine zurück, die sich seiner annahm und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

"Er hat nichts damit zu tun, Mr. Callaghan... sollten sie nicht besser mich und Ron befragen was passiert ist? Es ist viel geschehen und es gibt vielleicht neue Indizien, die ihnen weiter helfen könnten."

"Es sollte kein persönlicher Affront gegen sie sein Mr. Malfoy. Das gehört zu der üblichen Befragung. Wir dürfen nichts ausschließen.", wandte er sich entschuldigend an Draco, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte. Dann sah er zu Hermine.

"Dann fange ich am besten gleich mit ihnen an Mrs. Granger, nehme ich an?"

Hermine nickte und wartete auf weitere Fragen.

"Bitte erzählen sie mir was sie im Zeitraum vor der Hochzeit bis zum Unfall getan haben."

Sie begann zu erzählen. Als sie bei der Stelle des Unfalls ankam, stockte sie.

"Wir sind ganz normal eingestiegen, fuhren los. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Harry, etwas davon, dass er ein mulmiges Gefühl hätte und mir fiel auf, dass sich der Kopf des Fahrers plötzlich nach vorne neigte, dann ging alles so schnell. Das Auto fuhr mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang. Ich konnte nur noch einen Spruch auf Harry und mich sprechen. Ron, der neben Harry saß tat es mir gleich und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.", sie atmete schnell und diesmal war es Draco, der sie beruhigend zu sich nahm.

"Ich habe eine Gestalt gesehen, die auf uns zukam, schemenhaft.", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort, der zuvor an der Küchentür stand und dem Geschehen schweigend zuschaute.

"Haben sie irgendwelche Hinweise ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war.", fragte Julian aber Ron sowie Hermine schüttelten nur den Kopf.

"Nein...leider nicht."

"Sie haben vorhin von etwas gesprochen, dass sie mir zeigen wollten. Indizien? Um was handelt es sich?"

Draco stand auf und ging zu seiner Jacke, die an dem Ständer hing, kramte darin und holte einen zerknüllten Zettel und das Foto heraus, reichte es Julian.

"Fingerabdrücke dürften nun wohl keine zu finden sein. Außer den ihrigen, Mr. Malfoy...", seufzte er und schaute sich den Zettel an.

Grummelnd setzte sich Draco wieder auf die Couch. Er war wirklich unachtsam gewesen aber wer sollte es ihm verdenken. Seine einzigen Gedanken kreisten um Harry wie sollte er dann an so etwas wichtiges aber zugleich auch banales wie Fingerabdrücke denken?

"Ich gebe es gleich an unsere Spezialisten weiter. Vielleicht sind irgendwelche Rückstände darauf. Die Schrift kann uns vielleicht sogar Hinweise geben ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelt."

"Mr. Malfoy, sollten sie wieder einen solchen Hinweis bekommen dann kontaktieren sie mich sofort! Ich werde Sie über alles weitere in Kenntnis setzen.", er stand auf und steckte das Foto sowie den Zettel in eine Plastikfolie. Dann reichte er ihm seine Visitenkarte und verabschiedete sich von jedem.

Doch er drehte sich noch einmal zu Draco um, der aufgestanden war um ihm eine Frage zu stellen.

"Ich habe eine Frage an Sie."

Ein Nicken kam als einzige Reaktion und er fuhr fort. Seine Stimme war bedrückt und schien zu zittern.

"Je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto geringer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn zu finden, oder?"

Wieder kam ein Nicken. Jedem im Raum war bewusst, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Denn je länger es dauern würde, des geringer wäre die Chance Harry wiederzufinden. Lebend.

"Wir werden ihn finden, Mr. Malfoy. Selbst, wenn es sich bei dem Entführer um einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe handeln mag. Jeder macht Fehler! Und, wenn es nur die Hinweise sind, die er/sie ihnen hinterlässt.", damit verließ er das Haus.

"Ich hoffe es! Dennoch werde ich nicht untätig bleiben!"

"Aber Draco, was willst du denn tun? Du...", wandte Hermine ein, doch Draco schien fest entschlossen zu sein und stand auf, zog sich seine Jacke über.

"Als erstes werde ich zu meinem Vater gehen!"

Er würde ihn finden! Selbst, wenn es hieße, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit wieder einholen würde.

TBC  



	5. Schreie nur für mich!

Autor:shine21

Beta: Vina

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: Drama, angedeutet rape(ich mach es nicht graphisch. Später werde ich aber nicht drum herum kommen es zumindest zu schreiben, wenn auch nicht detailliert;-))

Thanx an: amunet, Severina35, Kylyen, Stoffele, Stefanie

Severina35: Ein Buch? Das ist zu anstrengend XD Und ob es dann auch gekauft wird? Aber danke für das Kompliment ;-)Snape? Dumbledore? Hm, interessante Gedankengänge XD

Stefanie: So in etwa XD

An alle: Danke, dass ihr diese FF lest und kommentiert. Mein Dank gilt auch den Schwarzlesern XD

INFO: So das hier ist so ne Art Übergang. Ab hier wird es düsterer. Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass Draco vorkommt aber das habe ich jetzt einfach mal auf das nächste verschoben. Es hat nicht hinein gepasst. Das nächste kommt daher schneller und wird auch größer. Ich versuche es.

**Kapitel 4**

****

_Die Hoffnung ist es, die uns Menschen am Leben hält.  
Sie stärkt unseren Willen...  
Sie gibt uns Kraft...  
Sie verhilft uns zu neuem Mut.  
Doch auch die Hoffnung kann versiegen.  
Hat der Mensch keine Hoffnung, wird er schwach._

_Was bleibt, ist der Gedanke an etwas anderes.  
Bleibt der Gedanke an eine schöne Zeit.  
Wird die Hoffnung bedeutungslos.  
Was wichtig wird, ist dieser eine Gedanke._

_Ein geliebter Mensch kann solch ein Gedanke sein..._

**(© Christina Giordano)**

**Schreie nur für mich!**

Eine immense Kälte umfing den zitternden Körper, welcher sich auf einem großen, mit grünem Samt bezogenen Bett befand. Die rechte Hand immer noch mit einer Handschelle an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Sachte öffnete sich ein Augenpaar. Müde, erschöpfte, ängstliche grüne Augen wurden sichtbar. Sie schauten sich um und doch erkannte man an ihrem stumpfen Blick, dass sie es wohl nur aus Gewohnheit taten. Denn sie sahen nichts. Dunkelheit empfing sie. Dunkelheit und die wartende Ungewissheit.

Dieses Augenpaar gehörte Harry Potter, ehemaliger Held, der Zauberwelt und Erlöser aller von Lord Voldemort. Doch davon war nun nichts mehr zu erkennen. Er wirkte ausgelaugt, zu dünn. Der anfängliche Trotz in seinen Augen wirkte abgestumpft und leer. Wie lange er schon hier unten ausharrte, wusste er nicht. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.

Anhand des Essens, welches ihm sein Entführer brachte, versuchte er zu erahnen, wie viele Tage wohl vergangen waren. Doch dieser hatte wohl auch das einkalkuliert und gab ihm unregelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Einmal mehr, einmal weniger...

Obwohl er nun besser auf seine Umgebung einging, indem er sein Gehör schärfte, so war da immer noch sein fehlendes Augenlicht.

Doch etwas hat sich in dieser ganzen Zeit verändert. Er hörte eine Musik. Klassik. Wenn er sich doch nur an den Namen erinnern könnte. Sie war ihm bekannt. So seltsam bekannt...

Sie wiederholte sich stetig. Immer wieder kam nur die gleiche Musik. Es fing an ihn zu nerven, seine Gedanken schienen sich nur noch um diese Klänge zu drehen. Wollte ihn sein Entführer jetzt auch noch in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Plötzlich hörte er neben der Musik, das Öffnen der Tür und deren Schließen. Es war jemand im Zimmer! Und derjenige kam gerade auf ihn zu.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich in seinem Bett aufzurichten, zog seine Beine an den Körper und wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der er den Entführer vermutete.

"Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir? Lassen Sie mich endlich gehen...", schrie er in die Dunkelheit und hoffte, dass es eine Wirkung zeigen würde.

Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn verrückt! Wann bekäme er endlich Antworten? Wann verdammt noch mal, dachte er, und ballte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust.

Auf einmal spürte er einen schwachen Windhauch an seinem Nacken, dann dünne und doch kräftige Finger, wie sie durch sein Haar strichen. Die Lippen seines Entführers legten sich auf seinen Nacken, saugten daran. Als sie von ihm abließen und er dachte es würde aufhören, wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

"Was? Lassen Sie das!", keuchte er auf und er versuchte sich von ihm zu entfernen. Doch wie? Die Handschelle ließ es nicht zu. Resignierend gab er es auf.

Es wurde von seinen Haaren abgelassen. Die Hände des Entführers wanderten unter Harrys Hemd, knöpften es langsam auf und strichen über seine Brust, konnten spüren wie sein Herz schneller schlug und seine Brust auf und ab ging. Harry begann an seiner Handfessel zu ziehen und sich zu winden.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen diese Berührungen und doch wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass diese nicht aufhören würden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Auch, wenn er nichts sehen konnte, so ahnte er, dass sein Entführer diesmal zuende brächte was er angefangen hatte.

Harry fing an zu zittern und das schien auch sein Gegenüber zu merken, denn er ließ von ihm ab und beugte sich nach vorn, hauchte etwas an das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, sondern zeigen. Du gehörst mir. Lass mich deine Schreie hören. Ich werde der Einzige sein, dem du gehörst, für den du schreist."

Die verzerrte Stimme verstummte und offenbarte Harry etwas. Seine Worte hatten es verraten. Es handelte sich also um einen Mann! Aber wer? Wer würde ihm nur so etwas antun?

Lange darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht mehr. Denn er spürte die Hand des Fremden wie sie über seine Hose fuhr, deren Knöpfe öffnete und sie ihm herunterzog.

Die andere Hand machte an seinem Hemd weiter und zog es ihm aus, fuhr kleine Kreise über seine, immer noch heftig bebende, Brust.

Harry flehte innerlich, dass er aufhören würde. Doch es sollte nicht sein.

Ein Stöhnen entfloh ihm. Sein Körper verriet ihn. Wollte er denn nicht, dass nur Draco ihn berührte, ihn liebte? Warum geschah es dann?

Er versteifte sich als die Hand des anderen immer höher wanderte, zwischen seinen Beinen ankam. Sein Entführer blieb nichtsdestotrotz zunächst sanft. Zunächst...

Er spreizte Harrys Beine und kurz darauf hörte dieser ein vertrautes Geräusch. Das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses, dann bemerkte er wie sein Gegenüber sich über ihn beugte.

Harry wurde an einen starken Körper gezogen. Und doch konnte er immer noch nicht einordnen wie groß sein Entführer in etwa war. Er konnte es nur schätzen. Der Mann musste größer sein als er und er hatte wahrscheinlich kurze Haare.

"Schreie, nur für mich...", war das Letzte was der Fremde zu ihm sagte als er auch schon einen pochenden Schmerz spürte. Einen unerwarteten und tiefen Schmerz.

Nun konnte er nicht mehr anders. Schreie hallten durch den Raum. Harry warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und kleine Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen hinunter zu seinem Kinn, benetzen das Kissen.

"...nur für mich...", flüsterte er.

Harry jedoch nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Der Schmerz vernebelte seine Sinne. Das Gesicht welches er vor Augen hatte, verschwand langsam. Nur dessen Augen waren noch sichtbar.

Fröhliche, besorgte, lachende, liebende und nur für ihn leuchtende blaue Augen...

**TBC**

Finit So, jetzt versteht ihr mich hoffentlich, warum das Kapitel nur so kurz geworden ist. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich das nächste länger mache, ich hoffe es zumindest. Dann kommt Draco auch definitiv vor. Er und sein Vater. Obwohl ich die Szene nur angedeutet habe kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass ich sie in einem anderen Kapitel ausführlich behandle...na ja, immer noch nicht graphisch aber Harrys Gedanken werden ausführlicher.

Jetzt ist es klar. Es handelt sich um einen Mann. Aber wer ist es? Ja ja, das bleibt noch ein großes Geheimnis. Wie immer aus Harrys Sicht fehlt die Zeitangabe aber damit ihr einen Überblick bekommt, lege ich diesen auf einen Tag nach dem letzten Kapitel fest. Im nächsten schreibe ich die Zeitangabe wieder hin.

Reviews sind wie immer gern gesehen;-)


	6. Vergangenheit und Gegewart

Autor:shine21 

Beta:Vina

Rating: Dark, Drama...

_**INFO:**_ Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Kapitel  
**

**'Vergangenheit und Gegenwart...**

_**  
70 Stunden vermisst, 19 Uhr**_

"Kommen Sie ab hier alleine klar, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der hinter ihm stehen blieb und auf den langen dunklen Gang vor ihm zeigte. Es roch nach Moder und der Irrsinn der Insassen konnte er regelrecht spüren...

Es war das erste Mal, dass er nach Askaban kam...und das freiwillig. Hierher kam niemand freiwillig.  
Der gesamte Komplex war ein einziges riesiges Gefängnis. An jeder Tür standen die großen, schwarzen schwebenden Wesen, die sofort bereit waren, dir jeden einzelnen glücklichen Gedanken herauszusaugen, den du noch hast.

Draco schaute sich kurz um und nickte dem Mann zu, dieser wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal an Draco bevor er ihn alleine ließ.

"Denken Sie daran, nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Sie wissen ja, was zu tun ist, wenn sie ein Dementor angreift?"

Draco nickte auch auf diese Frage und machte sich auf den Weg. Ja, er wüsste was zu tun wäre. Der Dementor würde keine Chance haben, ihm seinen letzten glücklichen Gedanken zu nehmen, den er noch hatte. Garantiert nicht...

Vor einer hölzernen Tür blieb er stehen, sah hinauf zu dem Dementor, der ihn kurz zu mustern schien, aber den Weg dennoch freigab. Als er die schwere Tür öffnete, wurde der Modergestank stärker, Dunkelheit kam ihm entgegen und als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten sah er sich in dem Kerker um. Es war ein quadratischer Raum, sehr hoch und sehr klein, und nur für eine Person geeignet. Ein kleines Gitterfenster erhellte ihn kurzzeitig und Draco konnte schon den Mond sehen, der die Sonne ablöste. Alles war blutrot...ein blutroter Himmel, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab.

Nun galt Harry schon seit fast drei Tagen als vermisst. Er fing an zu spüren, dass es seinem Verlobten nicht gut ergehen musste. Es war seltsam aber es war ihm so als könnte er einen Teil von dessen Schmerzen spüren. Und diese waren, als er sich auf dem Weg hierher befand, stärker als zuvor. Von einem lauten Räuspern wurde Draco in die Realität zurückgeholt.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich besuchen kommst, mein Sohn..."

Als er sich zu der Person umdrehte, wurde sein Blick kalt. Kalt und bestimmend. Er lief zu dem Mann, dessen ehemals so gepflegten langen platinblonde Haare, ihm nun ungepflegt und weiß über die Schulter fielen. Die stolzen blauen Augen, waren leer und schauten ihn ausdruckslos an. Sein Vater war gebrochen...nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Irgendwie ging ihm diese Tatsache nah, doch als er an Harry dachte, war es wieder vergessen. Sein Vater hatte es verdient.

Er kniete sich vor dem auf dem Boden Liegenden und strich diesem eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

"Vater, du hast recht. Ich hätte dich niemals besucht, doch die Dinge haben sich geändert...", sagte er ruhig und wurde ernst.

"Hm, es liegt wohl an Potter, nicht wahr? Hat er endlich das bekommen, was ihm zusteht...?"

Verächtlich spie er Harrys Namen aus und grinste dreckig. Selbst in solch einer erniedrigten Position versuchte er ihn zu reizen?

Draco packte seinen Vater am Kragen seines verschmutzten und zerrissenen Hemdes und zog ihn zu sich, zischte ihm etwas in dessen Ohr.

"Wage es nie mehr seinen Namen auch nur zu denken! Sonst gebe ich den Dementoren ein Zeichen, und dein Hirn ist noch matschiger als es sowieso schon ist...", drohte er und schmiss in zurück in die Ecke, in der er vorher lag.

Für einen sehr kurzen Moment schaute ihn sein Vater mit einem Ausdruck der puren Angst an, dann wandelte sich dieser und wurde gewohnt ausdruckslos.

"Es geht um Harry...Was weißt du davon?", fragte er ihn barsch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, wohl darauf bedacht sein Jackett nicht dreckig zu machen.

"Pah, was ich davon weiß?", zischte er und fuhr in einem abwertenden Ton fort.

"Es spricht sich auch hier in Askaban um, wenn der Retter der Zauberwelt von einem Unbekannten entführt wird. Tse, wie erbärmlich sich entführen zu lassen, ich hätte gedacht, dass er fähig gewesen wäre, es vorauszusehen und..."

Als er den wütenden Blick seines Sohnes auf sich sah, verstummte er und begann leise und schulterzuckend weiter zu reden.

"Wie auch immer...Wie lange ist er schon vermisst?"

Draco fing an zu überlegen. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor seit er Harry nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und ihm zog sich sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment zusammen. So lange...

"Circa 70 Stunden. Also fast drei Tage...", erwiderte er kalt, nur um sich keine Blöße vor seinem Vater zu geben. Nein, er würde vor diesem Mann nie wieder Schwäche zeigen.

"Da hast du deine Antwort. Suche nicht in unseren Reihen. Einer von uns hätte P...ihn sofort getötet und sich nicht drei Tage lang mit ihm befasst."

Er fing an zu lachen und legte sich auf seine Decke, die auf dem mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden, ausgebreitet war.

"Verschwinde jetzt! Ich bin es müde mit dir wegen diesem...zu reden."

Draco wollte eingreifen aber als er sich die Worte seines Vaters in sein Gedächtnis rief, ließ er es sein. Der Ältere hatte recht. Auch wenn Draco es nicht zugeben wollte. Es kann keiner von den ehemaligen Todessern sein. So wie sein Vater von Harry sprach, hätte sogar er ihn gleich getötet anstatt ihn bei sich zu lassen. Aber wer war es dann?

Langsam lief er zur Tür und öffnete diese, drehte sich aber noch ein letztes Mal zu seinem Vater um, der ihm etwas zurief.

"Geht es Cissa gut?"

Draco erwiderte nur ein Nicken auf diese Frage und schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen. Den Dementor, der auf ihn zukam, ignorierte er und stieß sich ab, ging an dem schwarzen Geschöpf vorbei, würdigte es keines Blickes.

Er verließ den dunklen Gang und stand vor einem großen Tor, von dem aus man den schwarzen Fluss erkennen konnte, welcher Azkaban umschloss. Als der Mann von vorhin hinter ihm auftauchte, wandte er sich ihm zu, und folgte diesem.

Jetzt käme wohl der restliche Papierkram. All das kostete ihn so unendlich viel Zeit. Kostbare Zeit, die ihn immer mehr von Harry trennte.

//Nun kann ich die Verdächtigenliste einschränken aber es sind immer noch zu viele übrig...//

OooooOoooooO

**_71 Stunden vermisst, 20 Uhr_**

**Bei Hermine und Ron...**

"Ron, was ist denn? Du schaust so besorgt..."

Hermine stand auf und lief zu ihrem Verlobten, der an der Tür stand und seinen Kopf zu ihr neigte. Dann hob er die Hand und ein Zettel wurde sichtbar, den er darin umfasste.

"Der Entführer hat sich gemeldet.", kam die knappe Antwort und er reichte die Nachricht an Hermine weiter. Diese las sie sich durch und erstarrte. Wieder lag ein Foto anbei. Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, erstarrte.

Dann ging sie zurück zur Couch, setzte sich hin und nahm das Telefon, wählte eine Nummer.

"Mr. Callaghan? Ich bin es Hermine Granger, wir haben eine neue Nachricht bekommen und diesmal...", sie stockte und schaute ein weiteres Mal auf das Foto.

"Dieses Mal ist es weitaus bedenklicher. Er hat auch ein Foto geschickt, das...Bitte kommen Sie so schnell Sie können hierher...Bitte. Wir sind momentan bei unserem Freund, Draco Malfoy." Dann legte sie den Hörer auf und nahm den Zettel wieder an sich.

Ron setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an zu weinen, sie hielt sich an Rons Hemd fest und klopfte gegen seine Brust.

"Warum Harry? Warum er? Er...er..."

"Shhh...wir finden ihn, bestimmt. Wir müssen auf Draco und den Officer warten. Wir finden schon heraus, was er uns mit diesen ständigen Nachrichten sagen will.", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sie ließ die Nachricht fallen und Ron konnte lesen was darauf stand. Obwohl er es schon wusste, las er sie über den Schultern Hermines, noch einmal durch.

iVergeben ist die Unschuld. Gebrochen, der ehemals schwarze, starke Engel. Seine Flügel gestutzt. Er gehört nun mir. Seine Seele, sein Körper, seine Schreie.  
Wirst du ihn wiederfinden, Slytherinprinz? Hm, wer weiß. Finde mich in deiner Nähe, finde mich im Untergrund. So nah und doch so fern? Vielleicht. Betrachte dir das Foto und leide. Leide so, wie ich es all die Jahre tun musste./i

Dann schaute er vor sich. Draco, der sich in das Haus appariert hatte, stand vor ihm. Dann fiel Dracos Blick auf das Foto, welches immer noch auf dem Boden lag, etwas weiter entfernt als der Zettel. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er es betrachte und seine Finger gruben sich tief in seine Hand.

"Er hat es zu weit getrieben! Ich werde ihn finden...und qualvoll töten. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue..."

Das Blut tropfte unbedacht an seiner Handfläche nach unten auf den Boden, benetzte die weißen Fließen. Draco schaute hinunter und sein Blick wurde leer.

//Genauso wie Harrys...warum kann ich nicht mein Blut für seines geben?//

TBC

Was ist auf dem Foto zu sehen? Lebt Harry noch? Eigentlich eine blöde Frage aber es musste sein ;-) Wer weiß das bei mir schon. Hm,...bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	7. Die Verzweiflung ist des Todes Vorbote

Autor:shine21

Beta:Jasmin

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

Rating: Drama

Info: So, ab hier gibt es eine Wendung und es wird ab den nächsten Kapiteln düsterer.

**Kapitel 6**

**Die Verzweiflung ist des Todes Vorbote..**.

Schmerz.  
Wut.  
Angst.  
Verzweiflung...

All dies fühlte er.  
Harry lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett. Seine Hand war nicht mehr an den Bettpfosten gekettet. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn.  
Er würde nicht fliehen. Er könnte es gar nicht.

Hatte Harry bis jetzt geglaubt, dass der Entführer ihm nur Angst machen wollte, so wusste er nach dessen Aktion, dass dies nicht der Fall wäre. Er wollte ihn brechen.

Sich auf den Rücken legend, schaute Harry aus seinen leeren Augen an die Decke, sah nur die Schwärze. Das Bild von Dracos liebevollem Gesicht und dessen wunderschönen Augen begannen langsam zu verschwinden.  
Genauso wie seine Hoffnung in jemals wiederzusehen. Aber wollte er das denn überhaupt noch? In diesem Zustand? Schmutzig...gebrochen...schwach.  
Könnte er dem Blonden denn jemals wieder entgegentreten, in der Gewissheit so benutzt worden zu sein?

Auch der Glaube daran verschwand mit der Zeit.  
Wie lange war er eigentlich schon hier. Tage...Monate...doch schon ein Jahr?  
So etwas wie ein Zeitgefühl existierte nicht mehr und es erschien Harry auch schon als egal.

Wollte er anfangs noch kämpfen, so hat sich dieser Drang zu widerstreben gelegt...in Luft aufgelöst.

Er streckte seine Hand nach oben und seufzte.

"Der Retter, der Zauberwelt...gebrochen und verzweifelt. Wer hätte das gedacht...?", kam es leise und er fügte etwas hinzu.

"Vielleicht hätte ich mit Voldemort sterben sollen..."

OooooooOoooo  
**  
70 Std. vermisst**

Draco lief im Haus umher und hielt das Foto von Harry in seiner Hand, dachte nach.

Er hatte etwas übersehen. So viel war klar. Irgendetwas muss er übersehen haben.  
Immer wieder schaute er auf das Foto und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen, die teilweise sogar schon bluteten.

Plötzlich griff er sich an den Kopf und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Das war es! Das war der Hinweis...

Obwohl sich in ihm der Gedanke breit machte, dass es sich um eine Falle halten könnte nahm er sich vor hinzugehen. Egal ob Falle oder nicht. Wenn Harry dort wäre, würde er ihn finden...egal zu welchem Preis.

Nur eines konnte er nicht glauben...  
Würde es stimmen,...warum hatte er das dann getan?  
Warum würde er Harry so etwas antun?

Das Bild welches auf dem Boden lag, wurde von dem Wind, welcher durch das Fenster wehte, etwas herumgewirbelt.

Darauf war dieselbe Szenerie zu sehen.  
Harry, wie er zitternd und nackt auf dem Bett lag.  
Doch sah man genauer hin, erkannte man noch etwas.  
Auf dem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett. Ein Foto...

Der Entführer wollte, dass Draco zu ihm käme.  
Er wollte, dass er wusste wer er war.

Doch wieso auf einmal?

OooooooooOoooo

**80 Std. vermisst**

Die Nacht brach herein als er an einem kleinen Haus ankam. Die Lichter waren aus.  
Keiner war da.

Draco zückte den Zauberstab und vermutete schon eine magische Barriere um das Haus herum, doch es geschah nichts, als er den kleinen Vorgarten betrat.  
Er lief zur Tür berührte sie sachte, sie sprang auf als wäre jemand hinter ihr und würde sie öffnen.  
Alles war dunkel. Doch er konnte sich mittlerweile, nach all den Jahren, zu gut darin aus und so ging er einfach weiter...tiefer hinein in die Dunkelheit.

Immer deutlicher wurden die Klänge, die ihm seit Betreten des Hauses immer wieder entgegenkamen. Es handelte sich um Musik...um klassische Musik.  
Aber woher kam und wieso spielte sie?

Sollte er Harry etwa näher sein als gedacht?  
Draco ging die Stufen hinab in den Keller und stand vor einer Tür. Sie war verschlossen.  
Doch das war für einen Zauberer kein Problem, das musste auch der Entführer wissen. Also musste er vorsichtig sein.

Tief einatmend und die Augen kurz schließend, erhob Draco seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf die Tür...

OooooOooo

Harry hörte etwas.

Harry hörte Schritte. Kam sein Entführer etwa wieder? Er war doch erst da gewesen.  
Das musste er schmerzlich erkennen.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet und für einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte er einfach, er wusste nicht einmal wieso, dass es Draco sei, aber dem war nicht so.

"Jetzt wird etwas geschlafen mein Kleiner..."

Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug etwas darauf erwidern, da hörte er auch schon einen Zauberspruch und seine Augen fielen zu. Nichts, rein gar nichts spürte er ...

Der Entführer hob ihn auf die Arme und sah sich um. Ein Lächeln legte über seine Lippen und er fing an zu lachen.

"Bald wird unser Ehrengast kommen..."

Er strich Harry über die Stirn, die Blitznarbe und beugte sich herunter, küsste ihn darauf.

"Bald wird alles ein Ende haben..."

OooooOoooo

Er wusste es! Er hatte es geahnt.

Draco stand in einem leeren Raum. Das einzige was zu sehen war, war ein Spiegel. Dieser befand sich direkt vor ihm und er konnte sich darin erkennen. Was er sah, war nur ein Schatten des Draco Malfoys, der er mal war.  
Erschöpft, besorgt, in Angst um eine geliebte Person und verzweifelt...der Hoffnungslosigkeit nahe.

Seufzend strich er sich durch die Haare, ging näher zum Spiegel und fand eine Notiz darauf. Fingerabdrücke hin oder her...er musste die Notiz an sich nehmen, sie nachdem er sie gelesen hatte zerknüllen und in die Ecke werfen. Er war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss, bis sie bluteten.

"Verdammter Mistkerl! Du willst, dass ich in deine Fall tappe?", flüsterte er leise und plötzlich legte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er schrieb etwas an den Spiegel, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ging ein paar Schritte vor.

"Dann werde ich in deine Falle tappen..."

Er bückte sich und nahm etwas in die Hand. Es war wieder ein Foto. Die Augen wieder schließend, atmete er ein weiteres Mal tief durch, bevor er ein ,Plopp' hörte und plötzlich verschwunden war.

"Aber nicht ohne meine Falle zu stellen..."

TBC 


	8. Noch mehr Fragen

Autor:yume2 

Beta: meine Wenigkeit  
Rating: General  
Info: Wer ist der Entführer? Es wird aufgelöst XDD

Thanx an alle, die reviewt haben und das Kapitel lesen :-D

**Kapitel 7**

**„Noch mehr Fragen..."**

** 82 Std. vermisst **

„Blaise?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Blaise um, der gerade durch die Tür kam. Er lief direkt auf sie zu und setzte sich neben die junge Frau, deren sonst immer vor Wissensdrang leuchtenden Augen plötzlich so matt aussahen.

Sanft strich er ihr durch die Haare und drückte sie an sich.

„Wir werden ihn finden...Hermine. Hör auf dir für etwas die Schuld zu geben, an das du keine Schuld trägst...", flüsterte er und umfasste ihre Hand, drückte diese sachte. Als sie ihn dann einfach nur ansah, nichts sagte, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Sachte legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit war es Blaise, der den Kuss wieder löste und aufstand, Hermines Hand dabei nicht losließ.

„Es ist besser, wenn du dich etwas ausruhst. Du hast die ganze Zeit nicht geschlafen...und...", sich umschauend wandte er sich wieder fragend an Hermine.

„Wo ist Ron eigentlich?"

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und sah Blaise an, seufzte.

„In letzter Zeit ist er kaum zu Hause. Blaise...", sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„...wir müssen es ihm irgendwann sagen. Ich kann das nicht mehr länger aushalten. Du bist derjenige den ich liebe und das sollte auch Ron wissen. Das bin ich ihm schuldig..."

Stille trat ein. Blaise erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern lehnte sich zurück.

Plötzlich wurde diese Stille von klirrendem Glas durchbrochen.

Blaise sprang auf und ging so schnell wie er konnte nach oben, von dort er den Grund für das Geräusch vermutete.

//Hermine...//

Als er am Bad angekommen war, schaute er nach unten auf den Boden und erkannte dort die Scherben eines kleinen Parfümfläschchens. Dann sah er vor sich und wusste was geschehen war.

„Blaise...Blaise...das kann doch nicht sein...Bitte sag, dass das nicht sein kann..."

Hermine stand zitternd vor dem Spiegel. Vor ihr, auf dem Spiegel sah man etwas geschrieben.

Es konnte, durfte nicht sein.

** 83 Std. vermisst **

Hätte er es nur eher gewusst.

Wäre er nur schneller hinter diese ganzen Hinweise gekommen.

Draco gab sich die Schuld an allem was geschehen ist. An allem.

Er sah nach vorn und seufzte.

Nirgends war es so kalt, so trübe wie hier. Wie auf Malfoy Manor.

Das große Gebäude war leer und finster. Seit sein Vater in Azkaban war und seine Mutter es allein nicht mehr dort aushielt, war es verlassen.

Doch er spürte, dass es nicht so war.

Jemand befand sich darin. Er spürte es. Und noch etwas spürte er...

Harry. Er war hier...ganz nah.

„Wir werden sehen, wer hier lebend herauskommen wird...", murmelte er und betrat das dunkle und fast leere Gebäude.

„Unser Gast ist angekommen..."

Er schaute sich um. Es war eine gute Wahl gewesen hierher zu kommen.

In das Haus dieser verhassten Malfoys. In das Zimmer dieses vermaledeiten Malfoy Sprösslings.

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt lief zu dem mit grünem Samt bezogenem Bett und der Person, welche dort lag und noch schlief. Noch...

Sachte beugte er sich zu dieser herab und strich ihr über die Stirn.

„Hier wird es enden. Hier, wo der letzte Kampf begann wird er enden..."

Eine Decke wurde hochgehoben und über sich geworfen. Die Gestalt verschwand darunter.  
Niemand, so schien es, war noch in dem Raum außer der Person, die auf dem Bett lag und schlief.

OoooooooOooooO

Instinktiv lief Draco hoch in sein Zimmer. Wie viele Erinnerungen hingen damit zusammen...  
Wie viele Nächte lag er dort wach ohne zu wissen wie der nächste Tag beginnen oder enden sollte?  
Wie oft hatte er sich dorthin nach seinem Training zurückgezogen und gehofft alles würde bald ein Ende finden?

Soll hier alles enden?

Und nun? Sollte hier wirklich alles wieder zusammenlaufen?

OoooooO

Nun stand er vor der Tür, strich sachte über den Türknauf und atmete tief ein.

Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell...denn es spürte wie er selbst, dass hinter dieser Tür das wartete wonach er die ganze Zeit verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Doch in welcher Verfassung? Wie sollte er ihm gegenübertreten?

Doch alle Fragen und auch deren Antworten ergaben sich als Draco die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat.  
Er sah nur, dass jemand auf dem Bett lag und rannte dorthin.

„H...Harry?", rief er leise und strich über dessen Stirn.

Sie war kalt.  
Aber zum Glück hörte er, als er seinen Kopf an die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen legte, dessen Herzschlag.

„Endlich bist du da...", ertönte die immer noch verstellte stimme des Entführers, der im Schatten des Fensters stand, zu Draco sah.

Dieser richtete sich leicht auf, blickte zu der Person, die ihm und Harry diesen ganzen Kummer eingebracht hatte.  
Jemand, von dem man es niemals gedacht hätte...einer Person, dem das ganze Vertrauen gehörte.

„Du solltest deine Stimme nicht mehr verstellen. Die Scharade hat ein Ende...", erwiderte Draco ruhig, musste sich selbst zurückhalten um nicht aufzuspringen und den anderen anzufallen.

Aber dieser hätte eh damit gerechnet.

„Du hast recht Malfoy...diese Scharade hat ein Ende aber nicht das Spiel..."

Der Schatten trat hervor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Draco war zu langsam um seinen zu ziehen und bekam nur noch mit wie ihn der schmerzhafte Fluch vom Bett beförderte und er auf dem Boden lag.

Nach einem weiteren Crucio konnte er nur noch schwach nach oben sehen und erkannte rotes Haar, braungrüne Augen.

„E..ein Wiesel bleibt ein Wiesel...ich hätte es wissen sollen.", kam es stockend, ehe Draco seine Augen schloss und die Dunkelheit über sich kommen ließ. Schwach hörte er noch die Worte des anderen.

„Und ein Malfoy bleibt immer ein Malfoy. Aber das Spiel hat erst begonnen..."

TBC


End file.
